The present invention is directed to apparatus for providing radiative heat rejection from a working fluid used in a Rankine cycle type system.
In Rankine cycle systems temperature difference across the thermodynamic system is a criterion of Carnot efficiency. Cooling the condensate of a steam turbine is very difficult in a desert environment. Such desert power plants will become common as solar energy techniques are developed.